una despedida y un sueño hecho realidad
by Sailor Silver Saori Kou
Summary: saori hace lo posible porque su amado tenga una vida feliz, pero sin darse cuenta a causa de eso su mayor sueño se vuelve realidad (una historia bastante distinta a las normales)


Bueno es el primer one-shot que hago (me imagino que algunos diran: "es muy raro no tiene nada que ver") bueno fue una historia que salio de mi cabeza, si es verdad es algo rara pero espero que les guste (los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mi sensei naoko takeuchi )

* * *

-serenity, serenity, por favor despierta... por favor (grita seiya muy nervioso), no te quiero perder serenity (seiya besa a serenity)

- no puede ser... (dice sailor silver a punto de llorar)

-ahora vez la realidad silver... (dice la princesa papillon de una manera muy malévola)

- porque seiya? (dice silver muy triste)

- entiende sailor silver...el nunca te amo, seiya siempre amo a serenity, solo estaba contigo porque te debía proteger, ya que tú eras la hermana de la princesa kakyuu , tu nunca le importaste...

-eso ya lo sé papillon (grita sailor silver enfurecida), yo siempre tuve más que claro que a seiya nunca le importe, que jamás lograría tener el privilegio de ser la afortunada de tener su amor, pero a mí lo único que me importaba era estar junto a seiya y pasar momento felices junto a el... no importa de quien seiya este enamorado, yo siempre aceptare eso, pero lo único que tenía claro y que jamás cambiaria es que yo amaba profundamente a seiya eh incluso daría mi vida por el... así que aceptare lo que me dijiste...te daré mis poderes y mi cristal de semilla estelar pero solo tengo una condición... (dice la sailor muy seria pero aun llorando)

-que condición? (dice la princesa muy extrañada)

- que envíes a seiya y a serenity a la luna y que permitas que vivan una vida feliz, ya que ellos no te interesan , solo te interesa mi cristal de semilla estelar y mis poderes... envíalos ahora y te entregare lo que quieres (grita sailor silver)

- está bien los enviare a la luna... pero solo porque me darás todo voluntariamente , te dejare despedirte de seiya...

-gracias papillon, pero no gracias, no quiero despedirme de él aun

- está bien, te quitare tus poderes y tu semilla estelar ahora... (lanza 4 destellos desde su tiara y le quita la semilla estelar y los poderes a sailor silver)

-aaaaaaaaah (grita sailor silver) - seiya me escuchas?

- princesa?

- seiya quería decirte algo...sabes, tu siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí, incluso desde niña ya tenía un gran cariño hacia ti, ya que fuiste la persona que estaba siempre a mi lado, un día me di cuenta que ese cariño era un amor muy profundo que nunca me atrevería de confesártelo ya que, yo sabía que estabas enamorado de serenity...siempre con el simple hecho de verte mi tristeza desaparecía por completo, y cuando estaba a tu lado lo único que quería era nunca separarme de ti, seiya, papillon y yo hicimos un trato, ella te enviaría junto con serenity a la luna y yo le entregaría mis poderes y mi cristal de semilla estelar... ya que ella se ha apoderado de estos, yo ya no seguiré en este mundo, y esto es lo único que quería decirte con la ultimas energías que me quedan, seiya lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y que sepas que yo siempre te ame con todo mi corazón...adiós mi amado seiya... (la voz desaparece al igual que la estrella de silver)

- no...princesa... su estrella a...(se dice a si mismo llorando)

-se…seiya, donde estamos? -dice serenity muy débil-

-bombón qué bueno que despertaste, estamos en el milenio de plata…

-como llegamos aquí?

- llegamos aquí gracias a… -dice seiya mientras dos lagrimas rodean su rostro

- seiya?

- lo siento bombón pero debo irme…

…:**:…:**:…

-acaso esta es mi hora de morir? bueno, si es así, no puedo hacer nada, si este es mi destino, debo aceptarlo... -dice saori mientras va cayendo hacia la nada-

-saori espera, no te vallas... -dice seiya alcanzándole a tomar la mano-

- eres tu seiya? *estaré soñando*

-claro que soy yo saori, no quiero que te vayas, por favor no mueras...-dice derramando dos lagrimas-

- se...seiya tu en realidad te preocupas por mi?, pero pudiste a ver vivido una vida feliz junto a serenity , porque viniste?

- vine porque, aunque pude a ver vivido una vida en el milenio de plata junto a serenity, yo no hubiera sido feliz sabiendo que la persona que se preocupa por mi más que nadie en este mundo estaba a punto de morir, si te abandonaba no me lo perdonaría

-pero seiya, eh perdido mis poderes y mi semilla estelar, sin ellos no hay manera de que siga contigo, y sin ellos no soy nada

- saori no te preocupes, hare lo que sea posible para que vuelvas a vivir, no te preocupes por tus poderes además no dejare que la persona que en verdad amo se vaya de mi lado

- *¡¿qué?!, e...el dijo que...que me amaba, esto será verdad?, ...si es verdad, el siempre cuando bromea se le nota en la cara, ahora me está diciendo la verdad, pero no podremos estar juntos*

- saori, seiya... -dice una voz-

- quién es?- dicen ambos-

- tranquilos, no soy una extraña…

- esa voz...hermana?

- sí, escúchenme bien, seiya sujeta muy bien a saori, hare que vuelvan al palacio...

en ese momento saori y seiya son envueltos en una luz blanca, de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta ya estaban en kinmoku con la princesa kakyuu...

- al fin llegaron, seiya esta es una segunda semilla estelar, posee la mitad de mi energía, esto hará que saori vuelva a vivir- dice kakyuu mostrándole un cristal-

- princesa está segura de que funcionara? -dice seiya viendo como la semilla entraba al cuerpo de saori-

-por supuesto, ahora debes dejar que descanse un poco, podrías llevarla a su habitación?

- claro -dice seiya tomando a saori en sus brazos-

- *no, no puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, pero siento una grata calidez, es de seiya este aroma, esta calidez, me gustaría poder hablar para poder decirle un simple gracias pero sé que podre vivir feliz ahora, junto a mi querido seiya* -piensa saori cayendo rendida en un profundo sueño-

FIN


End file.
